$ { {-4} \times \left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {1} \\ {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-4}\times{4} \\ {-4}\times{1} \\ {-4}\times{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-16} \\ {-4} \\ {4}\end{array}\right]}$